I. Field of the Invention
This inventon relates to a process for the preparation of symmerical azines of the formulas ##EQU6## and unsymmetrical azines of the formulas ##EQU7## and mixtues of azines (I), (II) and (IV), and (I), (III) and (V), wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 each has the same meaning as designated above.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Aldehydes are known to react with ammonia in a complex manner giving rise to various addition, condensation or polymerization products (see for example, The Chemistry of the Carbon-Nitrogen Bond, S. Patai. Interscience, London, 1967, page 67) and can react with hydrogen peroxide to form unstable peroxide products.
Moreover, it is known that ammonia, a ketone, and hydrogen peroxide react together to produce aminoperoxides (J. Chem. Soc. 1969, C, page 263) and in the presence of such catalysts as tungstic or molybdic acid, a amixture of cyclohexanone and ammonia is oxidized by hydrogen peroxide to form cyclohexanoneoxime (J. Gen. Chem. (U.S.S.R.) 1960, 30, 1635).